Pein Will Protect The Demon
by nanookypoo
Summary: This is one of my favorite stoires. I know Madara or whatever DID actually find the Akatsuki, but not in my book! Pein did and he only formed it cause he loves his little sister Enjoy. And tell me if you think I should write more :


"Pein, Konan, Akki." They all looked up at their father's voice calling them. You could tell the three were related, especially Pein and Akki. The two had bright red hair; Pein's was short and spiky while Akki's was long and tied up in a pony tail most of the time. They all had the same face shape and several piercings adorning it.

"Come with me." Sixteen you old Pein stood up followed by fifteen year old Konan and fourteen year old Akki who ran to walk with Pein.

Konan left the flower and ribbon she had been trying to put in Akki's hair as she followed behind her two siblings.

Akki and Pein were very close and got along well; they were both naturally highly skilled at genjutsu. Konan folded origami and she didn't share her sister and brother's bright red hair; hers' was blue and she liked it, but it only set her further apart from her siblings.

The three say high up, far away from the intricate design of lines that covered the floor and the person lying there.

"Daddy, what's all this for?" Akki asked as she leaned over the railing and looked at her father down below.

"This, my beloved Akki, is mostly for your brother. He must know, as well as you and Konan, how to properly seal a demon within a human host; and in turn, how to remove it."

Akki nodded as she and her siblings watched closely as their father began the necessary jutsus' and such to seal the shark demon inside the host.

"The last step." He called to his children as he focused all the chakra necessary into his hand.

Akki was leaning far over the railing in anticipation.

Their father began to bring his hand down on the host and Akki fell.

Pein and Konan reached for their falling sister, but to no avail.

Akki's cheek was presses against her father's hands. She screamed in pain as the demon was put into her head.

The original host died then as Akki passes out in her father's arms.

He carried her up to her room, her skin now had the seal across it, but because the other jutsu' that made the gate and such weren't preformed on her, the seal wasn't strong. What was more was that the demon was sealed within her mind.

When she awoke four days later her head hurt and she was hungry.

"Water?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Yes!" Konan announced as she kicked Pein to wake him and brought her younger sister a glass.

Akki downed it instantly.

Konan smiled as she took the glass away.

"You're okay…" Pein mumbled into her hair as he hugged Akki as if she had woken from a four year coma.

He kissed her forehead, "Hungary?" He asked her.

Akki smiled softly and nodded.

Pein left to get their father while Konan went on with helping Akki eat.

"Who was he original host?" Akki asked softly.

"Why?" Her sister looked at her. Akki kept her eyes on her food.

I felt them die. It hurt more then the seal, but a different kind of hurt…"

Konan stopped and looked at her little sister with wide eyes.

"I only asked to make sure. It was mother, wasn't it?" Akki asked still looking down.

"WASN'T IT?!" Her head shot up, angry tears spilled from her blue eyes, their mother's eyes.

"ANWSER ME!" Her eyes turned pure yellow and her skin a light blue with a few scales across it.

"Kill her." A voice said. It was a dark voice like none Akki had ever heard before.

"She wouldn't do what you asked. KILL HER!"

"NO!" Akki screamed as she grabbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could, as if that would make what was in her head quiet.

"Akki! Akki 'no' what?!" Konan asked as she nudged her younger sister's shoulder.

"I WON'T KILL KONAN!"

Konan let go of her sister and stared in horror wondering if her ears had deceived her somehow.

"Come on. Dad thought this might happen. We have to lock and chain the door closed. I've barred the windows." Pein's voice came from the doorway.

Still frightened Konan nodded and left the room.

"They're gonna lock you in here! Are you going to stand for that? Kill them. KILL THEM ALL!" The voice echoed threw Akki's head.

"NO!" She screamed again.

Pein slowly walked to his beloved little sister. When he reached her he kissed the crown of her head.

"I will always love you. I'll protect you from the demon. I'll make a plan to save you." He promised.

"Kill him." The voice said.

Tears fell from behind Akki's closed eyes, "Not Pein. I won't hurt Pein. Not my big brother. I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO YOU!!"

To this Pein smiled, maybe Akki hadn't heard what he told her, but she was fighting the demon with all her might.

"I'll save you Nii-chan." With that, Pein left. He closed the door behind him and chained it shut, like his father had instructed.

Akki was in a dark place, there was no ceiling, there was no floor and there were no walls she was surrounded by darkness. All she could hear was a distant tune being hummed by an angelic voice. It was her mother, singing the lullaby she had sung Akki as a baby, Lilium.

"Mom?" Akki called into the sea of black.

"Your mother's dead. Don't you remember?" The evil voice came.

Akki looked up and in front of her was herself, but it wasn't her. This girl had blue skin with scales all across it, sharp teeth and an evil smile.

Akki knew it was herself though, she saw it in her own blue eyes.

"Let me remind you." Her shark self said in a dark voice.

Next a picture was in front of Akki of her mom sleeping soundly in her bed it showed Akki walk up to the bed with a kunai in hand and slice off her mother's head.

She clutched the sides of her head, "IT'S LIES! ALL LIES!!!" She screamed.

"Or is it? You're a murderer." The voice laughed. The laugh carried and echoed through the dark place.

"No… no…" Akki mumbled. She shot up in her bed, and ran to the mirror in her enclosed room.

She clearly saw her long red hair it was down and reached her waist completely covering her left eye. Her right eye sparkled blue and still adorning her face were the nine piercings up her ears, two just below her bottom lip, two below her right eye and one in her nose.

Something else also remained on her small face; something she had hoped was a dream just as that blue skin.

Still around her left eye and lingering down her cheek stopping in the middle of her neck was the seal. Ancient letter that she didn't understand and something more, for her it held the worst day of her life; the day she had accidentally taken her mother's life.

"Pein!" She ran to the door and beat on it. She had been enclosed within this room for three weeks now and she was sure she'd mastered keeping the demon behind the seal unless in need. Sure it still talked to her and made her scream out in horror, but she could control it.

"Yes?" He asked as he opened the slit they used to pass her food and drink.

"I got it!" She informed him quietly for the time was about three in the morning. Pein always sat by her door and talked with Akki, keeping her company.

"Are you sure?" He asked. His voice sounded rushed.

"Yes!" Akki smiled as wide as she could and nodded her head.

"Okay, get ready."

She nodded her head quickly and ran back away from the door. She pulled her long hair up into a half up, half down pony tail and fixed her hair over her left eye. She then grabbed a small black knapsack she kept with a red cloud on it, she doodled the red cloud every where because she found it pretty and it reminded her of the red dawns that she use to wake up early for to watch with her mother.

"Ready." She whispered as she stood by the door, knapsack on her shoulder, dressed with her ninja tools at the ready.

Despite her small and fragile appearance, Akki actually made a very good ninja.

"Alright, back as far away from the door as possible." Pein whispered back at her.

Akki did three back flips before she reached the very back corner of the room, as far as she could get.

As soon as she got there a paper bomb blew the door up and she did three front flips and ran through the smoke to her brother who grabbed her hand and together they ran down the stairs, each sliding down a separate railing, and out the front door.

"Pein! Akki!" A voice shouted after them, it was their father, but they doubted he would try to catch them.

"You two don't get all the fun." Konan smiled as she ran along her brother and sister, maybe she didn't fit in with the two, but she loved them none the less.

Akki smiled back, "Glad you could come Konan-chan."


End file.
